


Make You Feel My Love

by Wolfietheartisticsoul99



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Sweet, bobdylansong, songficmaybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfietheartisticsoul99/pseuds/Wolfietheartisticsoul99
Summary: “You have to promise me that you aren’t going to fucking laugh at me.”  Timmy says with a shaky voice his nerves shaking within his very body as he tries to come to the reality of what he is about to do.“T how long have we known each other since call me by your name hm?”  Armie asks before bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips, sitting down on their couch in the small hotel room they shared together.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I was on tumblr and saw a post that someone did and got inspired by it talking about bob dylan's song "Make you feel my love" and well... my mind being stuck in writer's block mode I just thought I would try and write something, anything to get it going and this is what I wrote. XD 
> 
> unsure if it is any good but read it for yourself and let me know what you think~ ^_^
> 
> Also the songs used "Make you feel my love" by Bob Dylan, "mystery of love" by Sufjan Stevens, "My Heart Has Made it's Mind Up" poem by Wendy and "Come Away with Me" by Sufjan Stevens. these do not belong to me at all I just used them, and belong to their respectable owners.

“You have to promise me, that you aren’t going to laugh at me.” Tim says with a shaky voice his nerves shaking within his very body, as he tries to come to the reality of what he is about to do. 

“T how long have we known each other since call me by your name hm? Armie brings the glass of whiskey to his lips, sitting down on their couch in the small hotel room that Timmy and himself have been sharing for the past week and a half. So that Armie could be the supportive friend, and be there for Timmy during his movie just so that he could see his best friend shine. While also trying to get past the devorce and ignore the constant texts that were coming into his phone so he put it on silent to concentrate on his friend who was standing there guitar in hand, and the sleeve of his sweater in his mouth, hair in his face. a nervous habit that Timmy does but sometimes doesn’t realize that he is doing it until there is either a wet spot on his sleeve or the fuzzy material is on his tongue to which he is gagging a second later.

Timothee has been dreaming of his moment for what seems like a life time and now, it has arrived. He had always wanted to play a famous musician and now we was getting to play someone that he admired and enjoyed as an artist. He wanted to do this wonderful humanbeing justice and hoped that he would be able to breath life into this actual person, to make him come across on the screen and prayed that Dylan would like it. 

“No sweat man you got this! You are going to kill it! I just know it so stop doubting your abilities and just jump feet first and run with it Timmy.”

Armie told him once over the phone, when they were thousands of miles apart, it was easy for Timmy to control his emotions and relax knowing that the object of his affection was away from him. But...

As of right now however, he was going to play a song for Armie that he had been working on for weeks now. It was “Make You Feel My Love” by Bob Dylan himself and Timmy was petrified of the thought of having to sing in front of his best friend. 

Why? The very words to the song were what he was feeling and had been feeling for quite some time. Since 2017 and now here it was 2020 and those feelings had only gotten worse with time, in the sense that Timmy was constantly waiting, biding his time until he got the news from Armie himself and now here they are. 

‘You can do this Timmy you have practiced this song fowards and backwards, morning, noon and night, and this is Armie he isn’t going to make you feel like shit if you mess up! Just sit your ass down and play damnmit!’

“Would it help if I didn’t look at you?” there is a soft teasing to Armie’s tone that makes Timmy look up underneath his eyelashes at him, his cheeks warming slightly but he shakes his head and laughs when Armie tilts his head back and looks up at the ceiling, chin tilted up to the sky, while his glass remains in his left hand while his right rests on his right thigh. 

“Alright, bring on man. Give it to me show me what you got.” 

With a deep breath coming out in a soft woosh, he sits down on the edge of the bed, resting the acoutsic guitar on his thigh, his fingers shake with nerves as he places them on the fret board, he closes his eyes and gathering up his courage he begins to strum and his fingers move to each chord as he sings. 

His voice is unsteady at first but the more he gets into the song the more confident he becomes and his voice though still soft gets Armie’s attention, before he even realizes it he can feel the other man’s eyes on him. 

Armie is speechless but his mouth soon turns into a grin and his whiskey becomes forgotten as he slowly sets it down, his full attention stuck on that beautiful voice that sounds so... full of emotion and sincereity. Yet, there is pain in it and when Timmy finally opens his eyes the emerald pools are filled with unshed tears and suddenly he feels this ache in his chest that makes Armie want to cry. 

He keeps listening for maybe a few seconds more before he hears his friend’s voice crack and sound watery, thats when he realizes Timmy’s has stopped singing altogether. Timmy is actually crying not full on sob crying but that quiet cry that comes out has shuttered breathed at first before the full hit comes. 

Without a word Armie beckons Timmy over with a come here motion of his index finger, and without fight he goes walking hunched over, curls bouncing lightly, his nose pink, sniffing, his left hand clutched tightly on the neck of the guitar as he drags his feet across the carpet, eyes down staring at the floor. 

The stops dead at Armie’s legs, his socked toes land on top of the older man’s bare toes and then he hears the soft, calm, register of his voice say, “Give it to me.” and for a moment Timmy is scared to let go of the guitar, he’s afraid that if he lets go the dam is going to break open and all of his feelings are going to drown them both. 

He feels Armie’s gentle caress on the back of his hand. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m right here buddy all you gotta do is let go.” 

When Timmy loosens his grip the guitar goes into Armie’s hand and he sets it aside laying it down carefully on the far side of the couch. Then his eyes fall on the heartbroken features of Timmy’s face the way his mouth is twisted into a frown, the lines in his forehead, the twisting of his fingers. 

And there on his face Armie can see it clear as day without even saying a word. He knows everything that Timmy is thinking. 

“I-” is what Timmy allows himself to say but before he can even turn around Armie untangles his fingers and gives a tug, the small body awkwardly falls forward into the awaiting lap. Where strong arms embrace him in the biggest hug his skinny body is swallowed up by warmth and his ear is up against a very strong thudding heartbeat, a large hand gently stroking his curls as lips kiss his hair. 

What Timmy was going to say was “I’m sorry for turning on the waterworks.” but Armie sort of beats him to it by saying, 

“If you say your sorry for that incredible trip of emotions that you just took me on and gave me. So help me I am going to toss you onto your back, pin your ass to this sofa and tickle the shit out of you until you are screaming like a little girl.”

Armie hears a sniffle and a swallowing of breath, feeling the slender fingers curl around his shirt tightly, Timmy shaking a little with laughter. 

After a beat.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” The question causes the curly head to pop up and the boys tear striken face is met with Armie’s thumbs lightly sweeping over his cheeks, sweeping away the rest of the tears that come out so freely now. 

“Tell you what?” Timmy hiccups. 

“Don’t play coy with me T you very well know what. No body sings a song like that to someone who is just their friend. I know you have feelings for me, and from the looks of it you have been hiding them a long fucking time.”

“How?” 

“Instagram mostly. You think I don’t pay attention to what you are doing a lot of the time, but Timmy I do. I have been following all the clues from day 1 whether you realize that I was or that I wasn’t. From the first time that we were in Crema together sitting on Luca’s couch holding each other while Sufian stevens was playing to the subtle hints of you wearing the same color clothing or the same brands. Or like that time you put “mystery of love” on your story need I go on?”

Timmy is awe struck. ‘So he was paying attention this entire time! Oh my god! He knew this entire time!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you think was going to happen goofball! You put your feelings for him on blast in a time when he is devorcing his wife and was also sending you signals and you failed to see it!’

Armie smirks. “Not bad for someone who supposively “doesn’t pay attention” as you put it.”

“I don’t know whether to be mordified or grateful that you know how I feel about you.” Timmy replies sheepishly sitting up, his eyes focused on Armie’s. 

“Then allow me to put this in a way that may ease your mind a little and reflect my own feelings back to you.” Armie takes him by the hands and laces their fingers together, and offers Timmy a warm sincere smile. 

“Oh to see without my eyes the first time that you kissed me. My heart has made it’s mind up and I’m afraid it’s you and if you can’t be signed up this year, next year will do. I will hold you for a million years, I’ve known from the moment we met. I will make you happy, make your dreams come true. Go to the ends of the earth for you no, there is nothing I wouldn’t do to make you feel my love Timothee Chalamet.”  
“Nothing you would’t do huh? Well, then Mr. Hammer you can start by pressing your lips to mine and we can see where it goes from there.” 

When their lips do meet in the sweetest of kisses they both pretty much have the same thought 2021 hurry the fuck up and get here. So the sweet fallen fantasy can begin.

end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! =3


End file.
